Cliffhanger
by Eternal Heart
Summary: 3rd story in the Amber Force Saga. See Everything Amber C2 for whole story...The Amber Forces first adventure turns out quiet nasty in the end.


Cliffhanger

An Amber Force story

By: Eternal Heart

Chapter One:

A blazing hot sun hung lazily over Amber City. The skyscrapers cast off a blinding light from their glass sides, sending odd shimmers of light over the deserted streets. It was too hot to be outside, everyone was sitting inside his or her houses with the air conditioner on high. There was hardly anyone out, apart from four juvenile kids that stood on the edge of a high cliff that towered over the sea.

Jess, Storm, Kobe, and Zan stood amongst an endless supply of beams, bars, steel walls, and other construction equipment. They slaved away endlessly as the sun kept a watchful eye over them. Jess stood at the top of a small hill, surveying the progress. Her team, which was called the Amber Force, had been working like slaves for almost three weeks now. They were building what would soon become their home…they were building Amber Base.

It had been Jess's idea to build Amber Base on a cliff, since Amber City was located by the ocean there were plenty of cliffs to choose from. All of Jess's former homes had been located on cliffs or by an ocean, she was very comfortable with the sound of the sea. All of the other members of the Amber Force had never before belonged to a team, it was a first for all of them.

To start with, there was Zan, the albino with an abnormally happy personality, there was hardly ever a time that Zan wasn't smiling. He wore a silvery suit with red gloves and boots, a mask covered his eyes and he wore an insignia of two overlapping Z's near his left shoulder. It was nothing fancy but it disappeared when he did and let him move freely through solid objects.

Storm had a red suit that cut off at her shoulders, giving the impression that she wore a tank top. She had yellow gloves and boots that protected her hands when messing with lightning and a small fold up glider was strapped across her back. If ever in need, she would just release the glider and direct the wind under her makeshift wings, giving her the power of flight.

Kobe wore an all black suit with heavy black boots and gloves for protection. Draped across his shoulders was a black cloak that was tied off with a silver clasp around his neck. A silver spiked gothic necklace clung to his throat, giving him a rather dark look…it fit him perfectly.

Jess had worn her dark blue suit with a black X crossing her chest ever since she started her own team. She had been specially trained in fighting by her former master, Slade, and the Teen Titans. She was a natural fighting machine, she had left Jump City in an attempt to escape her dark past and start her own team.

Jess poured over the layout for Amber Base and then looked up sharply to see if the actual construction fit the picture. It was perfect.

"We're doing great!" she shouted to her team, "If we keep this up, it should be done by next week!" Storm sent a bolt of hot lightning down a metal beam, melting the metal and soldering it in place. Zan handed Kobe a large iron beam, "Bend it," Zan commanded, Kobe gripped the beam and bent it easily. Together they put it in place, creating the entrance.

Jess smiled at the progress they were making…a loud bang interrupted her thoughts, she spun around and saw a column of black smoke rising from the center of Amber City. Her team was at her side in seconds, "Come on!" Jess shouted and started running full speed to the city.

Jess halted around the center of the city, in the middle of the street was a large crater, smoke still rose from its center. Luckily nobody had been around, it was too hot to be outside. Jess scoured the surrounding area, looking for any sign of the attacker. She didn't have to look long.

A second explosion, smaller than the last, sent her flying backwards. Jess slammed into the cement but was back on her feet in seconds, her team right by her side. The smoke cleared revealing a lone figure standing in the street, he wore a huge trench coat that covered his entire body and a hat that covered his face.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard," Zan said jokingly, "All we have to do is wait for him to bake in that coat." The stranger whipped out a metal ball and threw it at them. They all dodged aside in separate directions, the ball hit the ground and exploded. Then, the stranger spoke.

"The name's Jax," he said smugly, "Bomb specialist." A sickly smile spread across the part of his face that was visible. Storm glared at Jax and in one quick movement sent a bolt of lightning toward him. Jax threw another bomb, just as quickly, the lightning and the bomb met in mid air and exploded in an amazing array of bright lights.

Jax smiled again, "Don't be like that," he hissed, "I just wanted to introduce myself, and ask you to join me tonight…for dinner, or something." He held his hands out innocently, Jess didn't buy it.

"If you're wise, you'll leave Amber City…now." She said flatly, Jax's smile faded, "I'll meet you tonight," he growled and jabbed a finger in Jess's direction, "12 o' clock, be there." He threw a small bomb at his feet, sending up smoke that engulfed his entire body, when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"A regular Houdini," Kobe mused, "What are we going to do?" he asked, Jess thought for a while, "We're going to take him up on that invitation." She said slyly, "But…" Storm started, Jess cut her off with a wave of her hand, "Trust me." She said and smiled.

Chapter Two:

Jess waited by herself in the gloom of Amber Cities deserted streets, it was 12:05 and still no sign of Jax. She sighed and started pacing, her feet sending echoes bouncing off the walls of nearby allies. Then, almost out of nowhere, a loud bang and a puff of smoke signaled the arrival of Jax.

He was wearing his normally smug smile that was visible beneath the hat that covered most of his face, "Good evening," he said and bowed dramatically, "What do you want," Jess said with a hint of annoyance. Jax studied his fingers idly, "Oh, nothing much…except all the money you have in this pathetic excuse for a city."

Jess leaned back casually and let out a yawn, "And if we don't," she asked in the same even voice, "I have a small surprise for you that will probably change your mind about that." Jax said slyly. Jess smiled, "I have a few surprises of my own," she said quietly, "NOW!" she screamed.

The remaining members of the Amber Force leaped out of hiding and sprung into action. Zan appeared from thin air behind Jax, blocking his only retreat, Storm joined him. Kobe leaped forward and morphed into Saber, a low growl ripping from his throat, he lunged at Jax, pinning him against the ally wall.

Jess stared Jax evenly in the eye, "You were saying?" she asked with an innocent look. Jax struggled hopelessly against Saber's iron grip before falling still. He stared at Jess for a while and then smiled venomously, "Wrong move!" He screeched.

Bending double, Jax kicked Saber full in the face, Saber stumbled back a few steps and blinked in surprise. Jess lunged forward just as Jax disappeared in a column of smoke. Jess slammed her fist into the wall in frustration, "Darn it!" she shouted, Storm looked at her worriedly, "What just happened," she asked as if trying not to accept the truth of Jax's escape, "I think we just made a horrible mistake." Jess said and stared at the spot Jax had disappeared at.

For the next two nights the Amber Force worked on building the Amber Base, they kept a sharp eye out for Jax but he didn't show. Jess was just starting to think that he had fled when the worst happened.

The Amber Force was working hard on building when Jess's transmitter went off, "I knew Jax wouldn't give up that easily," Jess said. The Amber Force hurried to the sight where the distress signal was going off.

They were led to a tall small one-story building with white sides and a brown roof. It looked as if it had been an out-of-business store for quiet a while, the windows where boarded up and the door sealed off.

Kobe broke through the seals on the door easily and they silently crept inside the abandoned house. In the center of the room was a huge gun-like device that shone dully in the moonlight. Jax stepped out from behind it, "I knew you would come," he said like he was the host to an important party, "Now, let me show you my surprise." He said and smiled.

Chapter Three:

Jax pushed a small button on a remote he pulled out of his trench coat, lights on the side of the gun lit up and a low humming filled the air. Jax's finger hovered over the button on the remote, "You refused me the money…now the city will have to pay the price."

Jess gritted her teeth, this couldn't be any harder than beating Slade…could it? Just get the remote, just get the remote she kept telling herself. She leaned over to Zan, who was the closest and whispered quietly, "Just get the remote…"

Zan nodded slightly and moved behind Jess very slowly, Jax continued to babble on about how they should have listened to him, and given him the money. Suddenly, Zan was gone…he disappeared into thin air…and Jax didn't even notice.

"The bomb in this gun has enough power to send this entire city up in flames…" Jax was saying, Jess hardly noticed, all she was thinking was…where's Zan? "…and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jax said with a slight smile. As if on cue, Zan appeared behind him with a board from one of the windows in his hands.

The board came down with a sharp crack on Jax's hat-covered head, Jax crumpled to the ground…but he was still not unconscious. Zan jumped on him and tried to receive the remote, but Jax held it out of reach and pushed the button.

Jess's heart skipped a beat and she screwed her eyes shut, but the gun didn't go off. She let her eyes open a crack, the gun was on countdown! 10…9…8…

"Kobe!" Jess screamed, "Get the gun!" Kobe lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the gun, he heaved backward and the gun's barrel swerved off course. Jax cursed and the gun went off with a fiery explosion of smoke. The bomb shot off into the night and faded from sight.

Jess spun around and surveyed the abandon room…but Jax was gone.

Chapter Four:

The Amber Force walked slowly up the hill that led to the construction sight of Amber Base, "We did good," Jess said, "Other than the fact that we have no idea where the bomb went…" Kobe pointed out.

Zan walked a little ways ahead of them, he breached the hill first and stopped short, "I think I found the bomb." He commented dryly. Jess ran the rest of the way and was met with a very disappointing sight. The place they had been building Amber Force on had been hit directly with the bomb…and sent it tumbling into the sea.

Zan forced a small smile onto his face, "I think we need a new house." He said lightheartedly. Jess couldn't help but laugh out loud, her team was definitely a good one.


End file.
